Because of rising device densities, increased speeds of devices, and attempts to reduce power consumption by continuously miniaturizing integrated circuit processes, the semiconductor industry has reached the generation of nano-scaled devices by degree. Recently, the research and invention of nano material has become a subject to which much importance has been attached. Based on the effect of nano scale, some scholars have devoted their research to investigate the properties of various materials in nano scale such that nano-scaled structures in different dimensions, such as nano dots, nano wires, nano tubes, nano pillars, nano rings, nano rods, and nano films, are prepared widely to study associated characteristics.
Although materials in nano scale have special physical and chemical properties, they may be affected relatively easily by an external force. As a result, preparing a large area of nano-scaled structures of precisely the same size is a challenge needed to be overcome for research of the properties of nano-scaled structures. Many process technologies of various nano scales, such as ultra-low wavelength developing technology, dipping high-refractive-index liquid interference developing technology, e-beam developing technology, and nano imprint technology, have developed for manufacturing nano-period structures.
However, these technologies are costly and the processes capable of producing very small size patterns in nano-period structure are time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for technology to provide a process for fabricating large areas of nano-structured patterns.